


Big sigh get in

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Bad Dreams, Gen, Kids, Sleeping Together, if only raven could get in on the sleep, litterly just yuri being a dad, no ships here these are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: “Guys.” Yuri tried to butt in.“ow!” Karol rubbed his shoulder.“i was not sneaking into anywhere,” she defended. “i…i remembered something I had to tell you that couldn't wait till morning.”That couldn't be more of a lie than it already was. “Andd, that was?”
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein & Yuri Lowell, Karol Capel & Yuri Lowell, Yuri Lowell & Rita Mordio
Kudos: 12





	Big sigh get in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No More Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792922) by [Misty_Reeyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus). 



> I read a fic where Karol had a nightmare and went to Yuri so I made my own cause I live for this kinda thing

It had been hurricane season in this town the group stopped in.

 _“Before we leave we should rest up.”_ Yuri said.

All agreed that would be the best course of action, so they selected which room they would sleep in and waited for night to fall and storm to pass.

Yuri settled himself on top of the sheets like usual, turning on his side facing the wall. His trusty pup slept at the foot of his bed curled up and already snoring.

Good signs all around.

Just when he sleep had finally claimed him and he was in the dreaming faze of his sleep he heard the door creek open a body- two bodies sneak in. Tiptoeing but not being as quiet as they thought they were being.

“Shush!” The girl whispered putting a finger to the boys lips. “you're gonna wake him up!”

She push the smaller boy with a aim to hurt him.

He was used to it so it didn't really hurt. “Sorry Sorry!” he whispered back.

“Don't tell me that! Just be quiet!” she stomped her foot against the wood floor making it creek more.

Yuri sighed. Repede got up growling low because of the annoying duo, leaving the room to go sleep in Judith's room where he would get more sleep than his owner.

“Truly the best ninjas you guys.”

Both bodies jumped, eyes wide as dinner plates. They had been spotted!

“it was him wasn't it? You heard the runt making all that noise.” Rita spoke loud enough where she could be heard but not loud enough to wake every sleeping person in the inn up.

“i was just stopping him from waking you up.” _yeah, that's it._

“What!” Karol's good name was being slandered. “You were the one sneaking into Yuri's room when I woke up and asked you-” Her fist knocked clean cross his shoulder.

“Guys.” Yuri tried to butt in.

“ow!” Karol rubbed his shoulder.

“i was not sneaking into anywhere,” she defended. “i…i remembered something I had to tell you that couldn't wait till morning.”

That couldn't be more of a lie than it already was. “Andd, that was?”

Her face was red and her eyes tiny, Rita looked away from Yuri and Karol trying to come up with something to say.

For once she couldn't think like when she was around Estelle.

“i uhh, i…” she fidgeted.

The purple haired man flipped his hair out of his face only for it to fall back in place. “look just get in, you can tell me what really happened if you want or we can sleep.”

He moved over lifting the covers making room for both children. They both silently crawled into bed and snuggled up to Yuri, this was such a recurring thing that he was used to it now. He wrapped his arms around both of them as if they were his own.

Rita to his right and Karol on his left.

He closed his eyes but didn't start falling asleep cause the pair had something on their minds still, sleeping with Yuri wasn't enough to cool them off.

“alright, now that everyone is comfortable spill, cause nobody is gonna sleep if bad vibes are keeping y'all awake.” 

“I had a bad dream,” the smallest voice said. “the one where after all of this we all end up alone.” he wanted to hide his face in Yuri's arm but he just stayed where he was.

Karol was already feeling sleepy in his arms, resting with his face mashed against Yuri made it hard to speak but easy to sleep, which sounds good.

“by we you mean you.” Rita butt in, she was snuggled close to Yuri as well, both of her arms wrapped around his, her legs pulled up to her chest but in a comfortable manner.

Karol didn't reply.

“Captain I'll never leave this crew, guild for all!” he said in a hardy voice. He rubbed his back soothing his worries away.

“i love it here Boss, I'll follow you to the end of the world.”

Yuri kept rubbing his back and to his not-so-surprise somebody was getting jealous.

“i…i _dontlikelightning_ okay.” Rita hid her face in his side.

“what was that?” He pulled his arm free and put it around her pulling her closer and petting her hair.

“idiot! If you didn't hear me you weren't trying to-”

 _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_ Her scream was muffled by his arm.

It boomed outside and she shrieked making the bed bounce a little when she turned over hiding her face in Yuri's shirt.

“scared?” He smiled.

“N-no.” she whined.

“Don't worry.” she peaked up at him, he was gesturing with his neck to Karol.

Karol somehow fast asleep didn't witness her outburst, he didn't even hear it. He was busy drooling on Yuri's arm in his own sleep thrown about the bed because he was so tired from the journey here.

“i don't like the lightning.” she sniffed with glassy wide eyes.

“c'mere.” he pulled her in for a one arm hug. “Brave vesperia soldier, lightning is only a element use to hurt villains. Nothing someone like you should be scared of.”

“Don't talk to be as if I'm him.” she already felt better wiping her face.

He rubbed her hair down. “if Karol wasn't here I'd pinch your cheek maybe that would cheer you up.” he joked.

“If you pinch me I'm going to kill you.”

She looked up into his eyes. The warm orange lampshade making the lightning of the room tolerable for sleeping arrangements. She smiled but made her face straight quickly when she remembered he was watching her.

He closed the eye he had open and snaked his other hand free from Captain Karol to put behind his head relaxing.

He had thought she fell asleep because she was quiet but soon knew she wasn't when he heard her speak softly.

“Yuri.” almost concerned he opened his eyes to find she was alright but solemn.

“why do you treat us like this? Like we are…family or something gross like that.”

He didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to but because he didn't have one. When he did decide to answer she was looking at him wondering if he had fallen back asleep.

“probably because I'm giving you guys what I didn't have. When I'm around I want you guys to feel save, treat others how you wanna be treated and all that.”

Now it was Rita's turn to be silent.

She had a deep appreciation for everything Yuri had done for her so far but he knew she'd never say it to his face, or would she? Maybe in her own way she would, just enough to understand. Get the point across.

“Thanks,” she pushed herself up on her elbows. “goodnight Yuri.”

She dared to be the brave little star he knew she was and laid a kiss on his cheek, showing how much she really cared about everything he's done for her and this new found family.

“see you in the morning…Yuri.”

It came out almost as if she wanted to say something else, Dad maybe? (Of course not) He watched her turn over back facing him but she remained close to his person, the warmth of his body heat was enough for her to sleep through the night even though it was storming.

 _Flynn would be surprised_ He thought.

Before closing his eyes again thoughts of Flynn and his whole guild including Estelle filled his mind. falling into slumber he had dreams of being a actual family but that dream was just reality cause they were all a family.

He woke a few minutes later with a foot jabbed in his side by Karol, and a hand over his face, Rita.

He sighed, but became alert when he heard the door creek again.

_Who now? If it's Raven he can forget it!_

Estelle's form approached the bed. “may I stay as well? I brought my own head cushion.” she held a pillow from her room that was tucked underneath her arm.

“if you can find a spot it's yours princess.”

Smling she eagerly made room for herself fitting next Rita.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda occ but whatever


End file.
